Conventional bar-type lighting sources in general consist of mono-color illumination lamps and these mono-color dot-type light sources are arranged in a row for increasing light power. Mono-color light sources may be also accomplished by bulbs projecting to bar-formed light-transmission shade.
It is also known in the art that a brake light or other indicator light may be provided with a transparent housing and two lamps of different colors within said housing. The housing appears differently colored according to which lamp is lit. The lamps are powered selectively by a switch. Different switches are applicable. The above-described color-differential type light display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,910 (the inventor of the present invention).
However, none of the prior art references discloses a multi-color display unit including dot-type light sources arranged in different geometrical patterns, which (patterns) may be lit separately or in any desired combination thereby generating a unique optical effect.